


Two Ghosts

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Healing, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Moving On, Narry - Freeform, Past Narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: This is a prequel to my one-shot "Happier".Niall gets heart broken and finally finds happiness again.P.S. I'm sorry!





	Two Ghosts

_Same lips red, same eyes blue_  
_Same white shirt, couple more tattoos_  
_But it's not you and it's not me_

 

Niall had known it was too good to be true and there was nothing left for him to do. He stared at his band mates and boyfriend of two eyes, angry tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"So it's come to this has it?" 

Harry was sat on his couch while Liam and Louis sat off on the other side of the room.

Liam opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out and Niall had to wipe the tears that started to spill. " You know I can't say I'm surprised and I'm not angry to go on break-" He paused, glancing at Harry before finishing. "But I am furious." 

Harry refused to look at him. 

Green eyes finally met his. "What do you want me to say Ni? When we go on break we come out? How is that going to look?" Niall's heart that was holding on to some hope finally crumbled and broke and he finally snapped, sick and tired of it all. 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW IT LOOKS HARRY!" He didn't realize he was screaming. "I d-don't fucking care Harry! I just want you not to be ashamed of us! I want the world to know you're mine. I want to be able to spend the break with you, holding hands and being able to kiss. I-I just want use to be a real couple!" 

There was silence for a few moments as the others glanced at Niall and Harry looked as if he wanted to take him into his arms. However, Harry just stood up and walked further away from Niall, crushing the blonde even more. 

"I-I can't Niall. You know this. We both know how 'Larry' turned out don't we? It almost ruined our friendship." At this the brunette glanced at Louis and back at Niall. 

Niall shook his head, not caring about the tears falling and took a breathe. "That's fine Harry."  The younger boy bit his lip and tried crossing over to Niall but he held up his hand. 

 

"That's fine Harry you won't have to worry about it anymore because I'm not going to do this anymore. I can't. I have to put myself first and I'm not going to waste anymore years being put second."

Louis and Liam looked shocked and Louis tried talking to Niall. "Niall" but the blonde only glared at him which shut him up. 

 

"No Louis! I'm doing this. I will not be in a relationship where there is no more love! I will not be the only one putting in any effort! Don't think I've noticed the change Harry because I have. Maybe this break is a good fucking thing because I don't fucking want to be around you anymore Harry!"

 

_Tastes so sweet, looks so real_  
_Sounds like something that I used to feel_  
_But I can't touch what I see_

 

This seemed to reach Harry as tears filled his eyes. "Ni.." 

Niall snapped again. " NO! In ten minutes I want you to get all your shit out of my house and get the fuck out. I can't stand to look at your face right now." 

 

Harry broke and quickly fled the room- not even looking back. 

 

Niall's chest hurt so much and he didn't even look at Liam and Louis.  "P-Please leave." He stuttered out. 

"Niall..." Liam started. "Please reconsidered this."  Niall shook his head- tears falling. 

"N-No. I can't Liam. Not anymore. Not ever again. Now please leave." 

 

The two older boys quickly gave Niall a hug and left his apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me_  
_Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

 

Months went quickly during the break and Niall went backpacking to try and forgot the pain he felt. It was difficult. Everywhere something always reminded him of Harry.  _  
_

One night he sat on the beach reminiscing back to the days when narry first started to become a thing and when Zayn had called them out. 

 

_The boys had performed at the Philips Arena and after the show had been hanging backstage. Harry and Niall had been all over the stage following each other around like puppy dogs in love. And it was even worse backstage._

_Harry sat on the last chair, while Louis, Zayn, and Liam sat on the couch leaving no space for Niall. The blonde pouted and Harry just smirked and pulled Niall on to his lap._

_Niall let out a laugh. "Be careful ya idiot."_

_The raven smirked. "You know you have gotten closer- a lot closer. Something happening between you two?"  The two blushed and shook their heads.  Again smirked._

_"I give it less than a month you too are shagging."_

_And he had been right. They ended up shagging and falling in love._

 

Niall had a sad smile on his face. It had been easy and simple.  The two had fit perfectly and Harry had been his best friend, his heart. And now they were nothing.  

 

_The fridge light washes this room white_  
_Moon dances over your good side_  
_This was all we used to need_

 

Their relationship was simple and didn't need all the glamour that typically came with some relationships. They could spend hours in bed just talking and making each other laugh. That was all they needed and now Niall was realizing that somewhere along the lines they changed.

Harry became sadder and started to spend more time away from Niall and more time in L.A. on their days off and would disappear for hours before contacting Niall. 

 

_Tongue-tied like we've never known_  
_Telling those stories we already told_  
_'Cause we don't say what we really mean_

* * *

 

 

Eventually Niall got back onto social media and noticed that Harry had been having flings with men and women before disappearing and being rumored about acting in a movie. 

 

_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me_

So Niall decided it was time to try and move past Harry. He ended up coming out with a song "This Town" in September and it felt good. Harry had tweeted at him and Niall decided that a year after their break up that it was okay to message Harry again. He felt almost at peace. 

 

_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty_  
_Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

 

One night Niall got in contact with Ed Sheeran who had also taken a break and the ginger had been shocked to find out Niall had broken up with Harry.  "He didn't want to come out?" 

Niall took a sip of his beer and glanced at the ginger who sat on his couch.  He smiled a sad smile. "Yeah. I mean it had been almost two years and he still didn't want to come out." 

Ed shook his head. "Maybe he wanted to protect you."

 "I didn't need protection!" Niall snapped harshly and quickly apologized. "Sorry Ed but I didn't. I was ready to take it on. I was ready for the world to know. But maybe he was just ashamed of me." 

"Well then he's an idiot." 

Niall paused and glanced at Ed who blushed. "What?" 

"Harry's an idiot for losing you." 

 

And after that the two had began talking and hanging out more until finally Niall asked, "What are we ?" 

 

Ed smiled at him and leaned into kiss him. "Whatever you want us to be." 

 

* * *

 

 

"How would you feel if I come out tomorrow?" Ed had asked Niall as he leaned on the counter top watching his boyfriend of a year  cooking. Niall paused and turned to stare at Ed. 

"Are you serious?" 

The ginger smiled and nodded. "But only if you want to." 

Niall turned the stove off and then hugged Ed tightly. " I would be fucking honored." And kissed Ed. 

And so when Ryan had asked Ed what the relationship was between him and Niall he came out. Proudly. "Uh..yeah we met up during my break and we started to hang out a lot more. We didn't really talk about music though. I would say that those rumors about us dating are true though. We've been dating for about a year now. And I can honestly say it's been one of the happiest years I've spent." He went on to talk about how a couple of songs were dedicated to Niall and a possible collab soon. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ed glanced down at Niall who beamed up at him with love in his eyes. "Hey Ni Ill be right back okay?" And began walking his way to a familiar figure sitting in the corner of the bar.  

Niall only noticed Harry's presence when he saw Ed and Harry talking. He walked over and smiled brightly at Harry- his heart not flinching or feeling pain looking at his former lover. 

"Hiya Haz."

Harry smiled faintly at him. "Hey Nialler." He stood up and pulled Niall into a giant hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're happy Ni."

Niall pulled back . "Thank you Harry. We should catch up sometime since you're in London. " 

He turned to look at Ed. "I need to use the loo."  And kissed Ed on the cheek.  

 

_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We don't see what we used to see_  
_We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty_  
_Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

 

As he walked away he missed Harry's longing glance and threat to Ed.  

He had finally found his own heart beat. 

 

_Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_  
_I'm just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the song used. 
> 
> I do own the plot line though x
> 
> Song : Two Ghosts 
> 
> Artist: Harry Styles


End file.
